Very recently, so called "digital cameras" (namely, electronic cameras) are commercially available. In a digital camera, an image of a subject optically received by a CCD image sensor corresponding to a solid-state imaging system is acquired as a digital image signal, and then this digital image signal is saved in a RAM. Since the image of the photographed subject is converted into the digital image data, this digital image data can be transferred/processed in digital information processing apparatuses such as personal computers and wordprocessors, so that digital cameras may function as easy-operable image input devices having wide applications.
However, this sort of image input device merely saves photographed images. Therefore, in order to grasp where the image is acquired, a photographer must make a place name memorandum when this image is taken. Then, when this photographed image data is transferred to the wordprocessor, the photographer should enter the photograph place by manipulating the keyboard with reference to this memorandum.
On the other hand, car navigation systems are commercially available, in which present positions are sequentially detected by utilizing satellite communications, and map image data about the detected positions are displayed in real time in accordance with this position detection. In this sort of car navigation, although the present place may correspond to the map image, merely the map is displayed or a voice response is made. This type of car navigation system cannot supply positional information with respect to photographs also cannot provide a navigation function with respect to photographs.